


All or Nothing

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He want it all or nothing at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

When he pulled her into his arms and kissed her it was an all or nothing deal. He didn't want a one night stand or a fling with a co-worker. He wanted forever.

He wanted her in his arms every night as he fell asleep. He wanted to wake up with her next to him every morning. He wanted to laugh with her and cry with her. He wanted to see her carrying his child and he wanted to grow old with her.

When she told him she wanted the same thing he knew he'd finally have everything he wanted.


End file.
